


Candle in the Dark

by TallSquash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallSquash/pseuds/TallSquash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, it's not even that he was a monster, it's that he was a person. It has been too long since you've had any prolonged human interaction, and so people made you a little nervous. But, being a decent person, you couldn't make him go back outside. Besides, he looks as though he'd be a better handwarmer than your old mittens.</p>
<p>This starts out kind of in second person but from Grillby's experiences so *shrug*. Might change later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a regularly updated fic, so try to go easy on me.

The wind whipped and howled against his nonexistent ears as he trudged himself further down the icy road. In retrospect, going out to survey one's new city in the middle of winter wasn't that bright of an idea, especially when you have to travel on foot due to a lack of a legal drivers license. In fact, if he was human, or even any other creature not composed entirely of flames, he's sure he would have developed frostbite by now.  
And, despite the cold itself not bothering him, he'd discovered many other problems of being in a blizzard. The tall snowbanks made walking difficult, and the moisture in the air getting caught by his glasses had caused them to fog over, making it impossible to see. He's fairly certain he's completely lost. Oh, if he could only find a house or a large tree. Just something to keep him grounded in this storm; something to help him get out of this harsh wind for a bit.  
Then he sees them: big lumbering buildings of mostly metal with walls different greys and light blues. Upon closer inspection, most of them look dilapidated and unkempt, with large patches of rust and graffiti covering their outer walls. The area looked to be an old abandoned warehouse district.  
After walking for a solid twenty more minutes, he finds one with a rusted door slightly ajar, just enough for a person to barely squeeze through. He does just that, and is relieved at the break in the wind. It's dark in the building, but he's always naturally served as his own source of light, so that's no issue. He continues walking, searching for something to rest against, until he hears shuffling behind him.  
He swiftly turns around and can just barely make out a hooded figure in the shadows. His fight or flight instincts kick in, and he mentally prepares himself for confrontation. This is the warehouse district after all. Nothing good could come from a mysterious hooded figure around here.  
"H-hey," the figure quietly spoke, "if you're just looking to get out-t of the w-wind for a bit, you c-can stay if you want. I-I don't mind...just....don't tell anybody about me being here, okay?"  
".......what do you mean?"  
They looked taken aback by this question.  
"Well, I-I just mean... no one's really supposed to "loiter" around here. Or anywhere around here r-really. Had to run the last time I got caught "loitering" I barely escaped."  
That was...interesting, to say the least. What did they mean by loitering? They said it as if it was sarcasm or some sort of code. But, for the time being, the person no longer seemed to pose a threat, so he decided to drop it.  
"...You're secret is safe with me."  
"Oh..g-good. U-uh...what's your name?"  
"...Grillby. And yours?"  
"____."


End file.
